tokyocrazyparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Kozuki
Tsukasa is the only daughter of two police officers, The Kozukis; upon their deaths in investigating the death of the second Kuryugumi boss, she becomes involved with the next boss of Kuryugumi, Ryuji, who was her classmate and bench partner for the past eight years. She was raised as a boy because her mother saw too many women as victims at crime scenes, and wanted to shield her from the excessive sexual mistreatment of women in this era. As the child of two cops, she despises corruption and cruelty, and wants to be a cop herself one day. She has an extremely happy and bright personality; and thinks that the world is a crazy place, but that she can do her part to make it better. She was trained to fight by her parents, and subsequently, at the start of the story, she is already an excellent fighter and is rarely defeated in a fight. Incidentally, she also hates the yakuza, citing them at fault for many of the wrongs of the world. Although, Tsukasa dresses up as a boy for most of the story (she has a chest protector that flattens out her breasts), Tsukasa is actually a very attractive female. She is tall and has an excellent figure, so when she dresses in female clothes and wigs (which she calls it "cross-dressing", since she thinks of herself as a man), looks much more mature and is often the subject of catcalling and other sexual overtures. Despite this, she is completely clueless of other people's romantic interest towards her, especially with Ryuji, and the feelings she has for him. She was born in the year of the boar. Tsukasa and Ryuji have attended school together since kindergarten. Tsukasa never learnt how to swin. When she was eleven years old, Tsukasa slipped on a river bank and fell in; due to hiding as a boy, she never attended swimming class and thus nearly drowns. It is Ryuji, who was watching her from the bridge, who jumps in and saves her, giving her CPR and subsequently, discovers that she's female. Ryuji is thus aware of Tsukasa's true gender from the beginning of the story. Tsukasa has three brothers: her supposedly fraternal twin, Toshiyuki (14), her younger brother, Shohei (13), and her older brother, Takuma (16). After their parents' deaths, Takuma drops out of school and works as a casino gambler, while Shohei and Toshiyuki work at a gay bar (all of these professions being illegal due to their age). Tsukasa later found out that she is the adopted daughter of the Kozukis and that she was actually the daughter of Wakasa Ayabe(the legendary Kage no Seisa who's looks are strikingle similar to Tsukasa's) and the yakuza leader of Hougougumi, Sou Mikaido, which after the deaths of Wakasa and her husband it fell apart. Wakasa had given her daughter to her friends, the Kozukis, along with the kagi to the drug, shortly after Tsukasa's birth knowing that she was going to die. Tsukasa finds inklings about her true parentage after Ryuji was shot and at the hospital, and it was confirmed by Wakasa's former bodyguard. Tsukasa has a biological half brother - Shiki Mikaido, who is the son of Sou Mikaido and the Omote no seisai. Even though he claims to hate Tsukasa, they are seen to behave like true siblings. Tsukasa's true gender is exposed to the entire Kuryugumi when she is fighting with the most powerful monster created by the drug - Freya. Freya stops Ryuji and the rest of the Kuryugumi members from interefering the two's fight by capturing them in a cage-like structure made by her hair. Meanwhile Tsukasa is down on all her fours and stabbed through both her palms and legs on the ground, most of her clothes are ripped apart clearly showing her cleavage. It here also here that all of the Kuryugumi starts to recognize Tsukasa as the "Durga". She gets up even after being beaten almost to death and defeats Freya by using a single dagger. Techniques/Weapons Tsukasa fights with a chain whip that ends in a handle(worm) that can alternately be extended into a blade. Sheis sometimes known to forget that the "worm" isn't on and ends up getting hurt twice due to this.